1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a portable electronic apparatus that can perform a 360 degree rotation operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a laptop personal computer (PC) includes a main body having a keypad, etc. and a display unit having a display panel, and the main body and the display unit are foldably connected to each other through a hinge unit. In recent years, as tablet PCs, smart phones, and the like using a touch screen are popularized, laptop PCs having various functions have emerged.
Reflecting these trends, the laptop PCs that include a touch screen like the tablet PC are being released. The laptop PCs including the touch screen can support a tablet mode as well as a normal clamshell mode. Also, laptop PCs rotatable 360 degrees as well as laptop PCs rotatable within 180 degrees have been released. Here, the laptop PCs rotatable 360 degrees generally includes the tablet mode.
In the normal laptop PCs rotatable 180 degrees, when they are kept or carried, a display unit is closed, that is, in a state that a front surface of the display unit and a top surface of a main body are in contact with each other (an angle between the display unit and the main body is 0 degree), the display unit and the main body are fixed to each other by a detent of the hinge unit. However, in the laptop PCs rotatable 360 degrees, the display unit and the main body may not maintain but can be released from a 360 degree rotation state by using the detent of the hinge unit. Also, the detent of the hinge unit may not enough to provide a 360 degree rotation operation of the display unit.
Accordingly, in the laptop PCs rotatable 360 degrees, a way to fix the display unit and the main body in a 360 degree state as well as in a 0 degree state is required.